Objective: This Phase 1 SBIR proposes to optimize the interface and interaction of a digital translation of Evidence Based Falls Prevention programs for use across the continuum of care and community living that affords easy adoption, adherence and monitoring of falls prevention exercises for all stakeholders including those with limited technical experience. Purpose: Specifically, this proposal describes how we plan to obtain the stakeholder input required to a) design an accessible exercise interface that will be used by clients, clinicians, caregivers and support staff across all levels of independence and care assistance, and b) design an accessible WebApp for selecting, tracking and reporting adherence to the exercises for use by all stakeholders. Phase II will focus on execution of the findings initiated in this Phase I and to ascertain a path to commercialization. Approach: We will employ our trans-disciplinary, user-centered, agile game design approach to develop Zoezi Park and to ensure we meet the needs of the stakeholders across the continuum of care and community settings. Blue Marble has already created Zoezi Park, a prototype digital translation of the evidence-based and CDC supported Otago1-11 (SBIR 1R43AG040873-01) and Tai Chi12-47 (1R43AG043191- 01A1) exercise programs using a gesture based digital exercise experience to ease dissemination and increase adherence to falls prevention exercises for folks over the age of 65. What is lacking is a well-designed product that crosses all levels of care and independence. Essential to this product is a) a user interface that enables easy navigation by those with limited technological expertise, b) a clinician exercise configuration tool, c) a back end data capture system and d) a web app for viewing and reporting outcomes across levels of care. The challenge we face is designing a product that accommodates the needs of all stakeholders including people over 65 with varying levels of falls risk, clinicians (physical therapists, occupational therapists, social workers, physicians), fitness trainers, technicians, and caregivers. While the heart of the program is the exercises, a user interface that creatively addresses the needs of all stakeholders is essential for commercialization. Specific Aims: We will use standard product testing methodology, such as focus groups, card-sorting, play-testing, user acceptance testing and feasibility testing throughout the process. The stakeholders will interact with the vertical slice prototype Zoezi Park v1.0. As users interact with the product, their movements will be tracked with the Kinect(R) sensor, an innovative 3D gesture capture sensor that accurately identifies recognizes and tracks a user's physical movements. The testers will provide feedback regarding requirements unique to their level of technological experience, environment and level of care. Zoezi Park mediates many of the current barriers to dissemination of evidence based falls prevention programs. Finally, this product is relevant to the CDC initiatives because it is a digital translation of CDC supported falls prevention exercise programs and advances the availability of products and health practices for older adults. Deliverable: Zoezi Park v1.1 and a Phase 2 application.